paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups on a Mer-Moon
Summery When Smoky and Confetii join Delora as Mer-pup they are living there dreams but when Confetiis tail gets stuck they need to recrut help from another pup and save her before the sun rises and she turns back into a pup Characters * Smoky * Confetii * Delora * Sebastian Story Smoky was walking around the beach looking for Delora when he saw a familiar Husky. Smoky: Hey Confetii! Confetii: *bounces up too him* Hey Smoky! Smoky: Delora call you here too? Confetii: *nods* but I can't seem to find her.. Smoky: Maybe she is by that rock where I met her. Confetii: Maybe let's go lo..*she's cut off when she is splashed with water* Smoky: hehehe Delora: Im right here you two! *she shakes her head again spraying water on Both pups* Confetii: hey! Smoky: At least I like water, Rocky would be throwing a fit! hahahaha Confetii: Haha thats for sure! Anyway *she walks closer too Delora* What did you need us here for? Delora: Come Closer to the water please! Smoky: *approaches the water* Confetii: *lays down close to the water, curling her legs under her so they don't get wet* so what did you need? Delora: Well Smoky, do you remember back when we first met and you said you wished you could be a Mer-pup? Smoky: Yeah! I was jealous because Rocky got to be one with Skye and Zuma. Delora: Mm-hm, and Confetii you remember right after you saved me you were commenting on how fun it must be being a Mer-pup? Confetii: yeah I remember that? What about it? Delora: *leans forward* Come closer, I have something to tell you both! Smoky: *comes closer* Yeah? Confetii: *leans in* Yes? Delora: *without warning she grabs Confetiis collar and pulled her into the water using her paw too do the same with Smoky pulling them both into the cold water* Smoky: *shivers* so…….cold! Confetii: *shakes her head* what was that about? Delora: *She look at them then swims up in front of Smokey and Confetii hitting her nose on theres* Thats what. Smoky: *turns into a mer-pup* Wow! I’m a mer-pup! Confetii: *she lifts her mer-pup tail out of the water splashing it around* Wow!! Thats amazing!! Smoky: My tail is green and blue! My two favorite colors! Confetii: Mines all different shades of Pink! *she dives under the water jumping out and doing a flip in the air* Woo hoo! Delora: See, I knew you two would like it! Smoky: *chases his mer-pup tail* hehehehe Let’s see if a mer-pup tail makes this easier! Confetii: Haha I don't think it will Smoky, sorry to burst your bubble! Delora: Anyway we have the whole night, Anything you want to do in particular? Smoky: Hmm... Confetii: Hmmm...I got nothing Smoky: Swim with dolphins? Delora: Sure let me go see if I can find any! *she went under the water and swam away* Confetii: I wonder if I can make friends with a Dolphin! That would be so Cool! Smoky: That’d be awesome! Even Rocky didn’t make a dolphin friend! Confetii: Yeah! *she puts her paw up for a high paw* Smoky: *high paws her* Delora: *comes back* Guess who I found! *two Dolphins pop up beside her and make Clicking sounds* Confetii: Dolphins!! Smoky: Yay! *hugs a dolphin* Confetii: *hugs another* Smoky: *to the dolphin* Can I ride on your back? Dolphin 1: *nods* Smoky: Yipee! *holds onto the dolphin’s back* Dolphin 1: *swims around* Confetii: *holds onto the other dolphins back* Weee This is great! Smoky: hehehe This is a lot of fun! Confetii: Yeah! Smoky: What now? Confetii: Im not sure Delora: Smoky come with me we may be able to find some of my mer-pup friends! Smoky: Great! Let’s go! Delora: Alright! *swims away* Confetii: I will see you guys in a bit, i'm gonna go check out this thing! Smoky: Have Fun! Let’s go Delora! *dives under water* Delora: *chases after him* Smoky: Who are we going to meet first? Delora: Maybe Sebastian is down here! Smoky: Cool! He a friend? Delora: Yup! Smoky: Or is he a boyfriend? *chuckles* Delora: *blushes* W-What are you talking about… Smoky: You like him! I can see you blushing! Delora: *scrunch face* Come on *swims ahead of him* Smoky: Hahaha! Coming! *swims after her* *Later they find Sebastian* Delora: Hey Sebastian! Sebastian: Hey cutie! *kisses her* Delora: *blushes Kissing back real quick* Hey Smoky: Oooooooo! Sebastian: *blushes* Hehehe Delora: *glares at him* So how has you're Mer-Moon been Sebastan? Sebastian: Great! Turned three pups into Mer-pups and spit sea water at a few sailors. Delora: *laughs* Fun I turned my friend Smoky here into a mer-pup and my other friend Confetii! Sebastian: Awesome! What are you guys gonna do now? Delora: Not sure, Confetii you have any ideas? *silence* Delora: Confetii? Smoky: Confetii? *suddenly Smokys pup tag rings* Smoky: Hello? Confetii: Smoky! Good you're there! Smoky: What’s up? Confetii: When I went too see that thing my Tail got stuck! Delora: What's she saying!? Smoky: Her tail is stuck! Delora: Where is she!? Smoky: I’m not sure! Delora: Where are you Confetii? Confetii: I'm not sure, I can't see! Smoky: How are we supposed to find her? Delora: Sebastian, you know these waters the best! Can you help us? Sebastian: Sure, but after, can we spit water at some sailors? It’s very funny when they freak out! Hehehehe Smoky: I’m in! Delora: *laughs* Alright thats a plan, anyway Confetii said she was caught off guard by a current, where are the strongest currents closest too here? Sebastian: I think I know where that is! Follow me! *swims away* Smoky: *Follows* Delora: *follows him* Sebastian: It’s so dark here! Do either of you have something bright? Delora: You're pup tag! Smoky! Smoky: Oh! *turns it on and hands it to Sebastian Sebastian: Thanks! *uses it to light up the water around them* Hmm… This way! *swims off* Delora: *follows him* *Ten minutes later, they arrived at the spot where Confetii was heading* Sebastian: She around here? Delora: Do you see her? Smoky: Over there! *points to Confetii* Confetii: *waves at them* Heyy!!! Im over here!! Delora: *swims over* Confetii!! *hugs her* Confetii: *hugs back* Im still stuck! Smoky: We have to get her out! Delora: How are you stuck? Confetii: My Tail! Delora: Sebastian, Smoky come help me move the Rocks! Confetii: *Tries to move but can't* Smoky: *swims over and tries moving the rocks* Delora: *pushes on more of the rocks* Sebastian! We need you! Sebastian: Coming! *swims over and helps move the rock* Delora: *pushes one off* Confetii: Almost there, Move the other one and I should be able to get out! Smoky: *moves the other rock* Confetii: *Swims up* Im free! Sebastian: hehe yup! Delora: Good because the sun could come up any moment! Sebastian: Remember what you promised me! Delora: Right, lets go!! Confetii: Yup! Smoky: This will be fun! *They all swim up to the surface* Delora: *pops up* Sebastian, there's a ship! Sebastian: We need a distraction! Confetii: Got it! *swims off* Smoky: Let’s get ready! Delora: *swims after Confetti as the two bump the side of the boat* Sailor 1: What was that? *looks over* Sebastian and Smoky: *spit seawater in the sailor’s face* Sailor 1: Ack! *He looks over the edge* Who's there! Sailor 2: What's up? Sebastian: *whispers to Delora and Confetii* Your turn! Confetii: *Swims over splashing the sailor* Delora: *laughs* Sailor 2: Ack!! Lets just go! Smoky and Sebastian : hahahahahaha Delora: Look its the sun! Come on Smoky and Confetii you will be back to normal any minute! Smoky: Aww man! Sebastian: Bye guys! *swims to Delora* I’ll see you later cutie! *kisses her* Delora: *blushes* I will come find you after I bring them back, alright lets go Confetii: Yeah lets go! *Swims off* Smoky: *swims off* Delora: Here we are and just in time I see! Confetii: *She looks down at her legs poking two paws out of the water* Yup! I'm a normal pup! Smoky: *sees his paws* Me too! Confetii: *crawls out of the water yawning* Wow am I tired Delora: Alright bye you two! Confetii: Bye! Smoky: Bye Delora! Confetii: *Yawns again* Alright Smoky let's get back, before I pass out..hehe Smoky: Right behind you Confetii! Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Confetii The Party Pup/RockytheEco-pup collab Category:Collaboration Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories